


Lichtenberg Figures

by PaxDuane



Series: By Writ and Lips [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Flirting, I am delighted to finally use that tag, Kix puts up with so much, M/M, Nonbinary Jango Fett, Priest AU, Rex has his own stuff going on, does this count as a mythology au?, dumb jokes, jesse is an idiot but a smart idiot, kind of, practical jokes only the joker is a god so things end up weird, the implications of twins in mythology, watching your boss flirt with your little brother, your little brother revealing it could be much worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxDuane/pseuds/PaxDuane
Summary: After healing Dogma, Kix wakes up to find something interesting has happened to his tattoo--and Dogma might know more about the god Kix met while he was unconscious than Kix could have even dreamed of. Can he punch a god? Would that even be smart if the god is wearing beskar?2/3 in the Kix-centric part of By Writ and Lips. 1/3 was Oath and Indenture. I didn't know these three would be so connected otherwise the names would have had a lot more to do with each other.
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix, CT-6116 | Kix & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-6116 | Kix & Original Character(s), Dogma (Star Wars) & CT-6116 | Kix
Series: By Writ and Lips [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805827
Comments: 14
Kudos: 91





	Lichtenberg Figures

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the first of these stories that plays up the comedy somewhat. It's not even that funny. I'm sorry. 
> 
> Warning for supremely bad flirting and, somehow, multiple mentions of threesome suggestions. ...Jesse and Yustbaar really are a lot alike. Not sure I like knowing that...

It’s twenty-four hours between when Kix meets Yustbaar and when he sees the change. Jesse hadn’t noticed it until they wake up, when he stares at Kix’s head, then reaches out, and trails a finger from where his tattoo is—was—in a lightning pattern to the corner of his eye.

“What the hell happened?” Jesse asks, confusion clear.

Kix pushes himself up, nearly running into Rex, who is putting on his armor and looks amused for half a second before he sees it too. Kix digs a mirror out of his locker and looks.

His tattoo has been replaced by arching black lightning that trails under his hair, down the back of his neck to his shoulder, and to the corner of his eye. “What the kriff?” he whispers tracing it himself.

“Does it hurt?” Rex asks, pulling his greaves on and glancing over to Jesse.

“No, it feels like it usually does,” Kix says, still tracing it.

“Well, get Coric to check it out. _All three of us_ need to be back on shift soon.” He shoots an unimpressed look at Jesse, who answers with a grin.

Jesse reaches out his hand towards Kix, who tosses the bottoms of his riduur’s extra pair of blacks from his locker. “I want to check on Dogma before I go in. You think you’ll let him go today, Kix?”

Rex catches Jesse’s sleep pants when he throws them, sending him another look. “The only way we’re keeping that kid off the floor is by keeping him on bed rest.”

Kix huffs. “I want to keep him for observation a bit longer anyways. Even if the fever stays broken,” because that’s their story and they will stick with it even if Kix has to kill his vod’ika, “He spent long enough without solid food for me to be concerned. The speedies all have enough problems with having one growth cycle left.”

Rex’s shoulders slump at that. “Yeah, it’s something to keep an eye on for all of them. When is that coming for the 583s?” Tup and Dogma are the only of their batch of 100 in Torrent, but only a few others are still in the 501st at this point.

“I’ll check,” Kix promises.

Rex nods and puts his bucket on, heading out. “Don’t forget to eat yourself,” he calls back.

Yustbaar steps into the space he left and Kix gives him a brief glare. He could have used a heads up about his tattoo.

Jesse gets up and goes for the extra uppers for his blacks while Kix straps on the lower armor he wears in the medbay. He can get the upper set on fast enough that he keeps an extra set of the whites in the office. “I’m going to call Jango today.”

Kix freezes. “What?”

“Dogma may be feeling better, but…” Jesse frowns a little. “I don’t know, I just think it might be better if he gets to see him before we all fall into the next battle.”

“Them,” Yustbaar corrects, unheard by anyone but Kix. “Jango Fett is annoyed enough when people who _aren’t_ their children use the wrong pronouns in Basic. Mando’a is so much easier. We don’t have to care about gender.”

“Them,” Kix echoes, barely thinking.

Jesse glances up at him from where he’s putting on his own extra set of whites. “What?”

“Jango. Uh—it might be better if Dogma sees _them_ before we go into the next battle, is what you meant,” he says, hiding a wince. He’s never met Jango, not really, and certainly not to the point that Dogma apparently knows the now-head of the GAR training program.

Jesse processes that for half a minute. “Oh. Yeah—sees them.”

Yustbaar nods his approval.

“You remember how to lock up?” Kix finally asks. It’s Rex’s cabin, instead of the medic cabin that Kix lords over half the time they’re in space. Sometimes the two of them would just rather be close. Kix never knew the Captain before the 501st, before Torrent, but he’s come to that kind of friendship where half the time they really just prefer to have company. Company that isn’t liable to make threesome jokes, _Jesse_.

“Yeah, go ahead. I’ll grab rations for all three of us and meet you in the medbay.”

Kix slips out, stretching as he heads down to the medbay. That’s the one downside to not sticking with the other medics in the cabin closer to the medbay.

Yustbaar follows easily. “Like the new tattoo?” he asks, shit eating grin obvious even under his helmet.

Kix glowers into the air directly in front of him, sending vod’ike scattering.

“Oh very scary. You know that look doesn’t work on other medics—the best immunity in existence I’d say.”

“Do you shut up?” Kix mutters under his breath, striding into the medbay. The youngest of the medics, one of the 538s who reports to another Company, jolts up from where he was apparently talking to Dogma, whose face is carefully blank.

The boy makes obvious eye contact with Yustbaar.

Kix squints at the younger medic in favor of processing that. “Take an early out. Don’t come back unless it’s your shift again or someone’s done something stupid enough to need you to bring them here.”

The kid nods then scrambles off.

Okay, time to process. Kix turns his glower on Dogma who…who always wilted under if before but who is doing no such thing.

He looks like he wants to laugh, but also a little guilty.

Yustbaar drops himself onto the end of Dogma’s cot. “There’s the one attached to the worst ori’vod.”

Dogma raises an eyebrow. “How does it feel to have come about just because Ka’ra Buir took one second guess at your twin and decided they needed a medic around?”

Yustbaar laughs, a big, uproarious thing. It’s not the cackle that’s like Jesse’s. It’s more… It’s more like the laugh attached the one time Kix met one of the Nulls. It’s warmer, though, not mocking. Maybe like how the Nulls laugh to each other.

“So, you can see him too?” Kix finally asks.

Dogma glances over and a soft smile crosses his face. “I’ve seen these shebse since I was decanted,” he reveals. “The gods, I mean.”

“There’s more of them?” is Kix’s honest to…well honest to Yustbaar gut reaction. It’s a bit of dread, honestly. Gods? That made an uncomfortable amount of sense.

Dogma hums. “You don’t have to worry about much more than him, though.” Dogma shoots the goda look. “You’re stuck with him and he’s the least likely to share, so I’ve been told. ”

“Slander,” Yustbaar proclaims. “I just don’t share with my family is all. Unless it’s because they’ve shared with me.”

Dogma’s flat look almost makes Kix want to draft him as a medic, it’s so on its way to being perfect. “Uh huh.”

Then Yustbaar pulls Dogma in for a Keldabe. “If Hod was willing, I’d share you any night,” the god flirts.

Dogma flushes, eyes going wide, and Kix blanches.

“Alright,” Kix nearly growls, “Out of my medbay, Jesse’s on his way and I don’t want to accidentally talk to you in front of anyone. Besides, Dogma, I guess.”

Yustbaar vanishes, cackle lingering.

“Don’t worry about that, Lieutenant, he’s just teasing me,” Dogma says, voice a quiet that seems so out of place now even though it’s the volume that the younger clone usually uses. Used to use.

Kix sighs and drops to the place the god just vacated. “You’re my vod’ika, I’ll worry about it plenty. Now, let me get your vitals.”

Dogma snickers after a moment of Kix taking numbers down. “At least he didn’t hit on Jesse.”

Kix freezes. “Is he usually so flirty?” Would he really make a crack like that in front of Kix?

“Jan’buir said that he hit on _them_ once, when they were younger.”

Softly, but with feeling, Kix says, “What the kriff?”

“I know,” Dogma replies, nodding solemnly. “It’s a big reason why Yustbaar can’t look them in the eyes now, since Jan’buir and Ka’buir are together.”

“Ka’buir?” Kix asks, continuing to take down vitals and not expecting anything mind blowing besides knowledge on their progenitor's relationship status.

“Ka’ra Buir, the deity who created the universe,” Dogma says, tone clear that he believes this should be common knowledge.

Kix pauses again in his number taking. “Jango is in a relationship with the deity who created the universe.”

Dogma shrugs. “Jan’buir is Ka’ra Buir’s Priest. And Ka’ra Buir doesn’t have Priests very often. I think they once told me the last one was over a thousand years ago.”

Kix looks up at him. “Priest?”

Dogma raises his eyebrows and looks up at the ceiling. “Jan’buir can explain it better.”

Before Kix can continue the interrogation, Jesse comes in with…actual food?

Jesse grins, setting a tray down in Dogma’s lap and pulling a chair over to share the other one with Kix. “I don’t know who was looking out for us, but Eel had stuff that came out alright. Officer rights let me snag three helpings before it was gone. I think Rex got another.”

Dogma pokes at the egg casserole on his tray, a smile sneaking across his face. “I can think of a few gods to thank for the blessing.”

Jesse pauses for half a second, only catching Kix’s attention because of how close they are. Then, he guffaws. “Well, vor’e!”

Kix has a feeling that Dogma knows exactly which god managed to get them real food. He’s not about to look too into it. Not before he eats his own casserole.

**Author's Note:**

> Rex and Kix are my brOTP. Dogma's that little brother who knows everything and uses it to supreme advantage, even after he gets shaken. Kix is going to start beating people who even mention threesomes existing to death. Does that include his riduur and his god? Yes. 
> 
> Rex has no clue what's going on. He's having his own crises. Jesse has more of a clue of what's going on than most people would, despite not having the abilities to be more involved. 
> 
> Eel is an OC and the casserole in question is a brown sugar egg casserole. 
> 
> I also ended up bringing some of my headcanons related to batch numbers into this fic and the next one. Basically, different specialty "series" batches happen in orders of 100 at a time. 5000s are pretty standard, but accidentally have a tendency to be sharper about things. This wasn't realized until after. 6000s are medic specialists (maybe?). 7000s, Rex's "series", I think are probably the purposeful sharper CT series. I'll type it all out eventually.
> 
> Finally, this is the last fic that doesn't have Dogma's original name! The last of the Kix set features it occurring once and hints at some of the themes of the following fics--Dogma's relationship with his name. Those will hurt. I'm not sorry.


End file.
